1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the density of fibrous material, and more particularly, to the method and apparatus for determining the density of dry fibers in the form of fiber bundles and individual fibers used in the manufacture of fibrous boards, panels, and tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,587 and 3,060,724 appear to typify the state of the prior art. These patents are concerned with determining the volume and/or density of the actual fibers without including any of the voids around the fibers as part of the density. The claimed invention herein is directed to determining the density of dry fibers in a mass which includes the air voids in the mass in this density determination. Both of these prior art patents use measured gas pressure in determining the density of the material. The claimed invention does not use a measured gas pressure in its density determination.